


the promises are yesterday and i belong to you

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: “I thought neither of us would want to be alone tonight.”He turns around and looks deep into her emerald eyes. He sees the pain and loss in them, a reflection of his own cerulean eyes.





	the promises are yesterday and i belong to you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new Romanogers fic with smut
> 
> This fic is inspired by this gif set: http://roaminginspiration.tumblr.com/post/183928510621/i-thought-neither-of-us-would-want-to-be-alone  
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Steve looks up at the mirror, his face freshly shaved but his eyes are tired and old. It’s been a while since Thanos had wiped out half of the population and the guilt has taken its toll on the super soldier. His hands grip the sink as the guilt sinks into him like sharp nails digging into his skin.

“Steve.” He looks up at the mirror and spots Natasha standing at the bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but a soft white bathrobe. “You okay?”

He looks away in shame, he’s failed not only the world but her as well. It’s his fault that Clint’s family is gone, that  _ Natasha’s _ family is gone. 

“Stop it,” she wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face against his back. “It’s not your fault, please stop blaming yourself. Remember, you told me not to blame myself as well.”

“I know,” he breathes, “I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t keep carrying the world on your shoulders.” She kisses his back through the white muscle shirt.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought neither of us would want to be alone tonight.”

He turns around and looks deep into her emerald eyes. He sees the pain and loss in them, a reflection of his own cerulean eyes. 

He  _ doesn’t _ want to be alone tonight.

Steve leans down and kisses her. He needs her now more than ever. She leads him to his bed and she falls onto the mattress with him on top of her, he puts his weight on his forearms so he’s not smothering her. Her hands reach down and tug on the hem of his shirt. Steve happily removes the piece of clothing before kissing her neck and down her collarbone. She gasps as he undo the knot of her robe and the cold skin gives her goosebumps. His hands cup her breasts and Natasha moans at the feel of his pants rubbing against her naked skin. 

“Steve,” she whimpers as one of his hands reach down and palm her dripping sex.

“I’m here love,” he murmurs into her skin.

The blonde helps her remove the robe and tosses it to the side. His lips leave trails of kisses before giving a gentle kiss on the Odessa scar. Finally his mouth reaches its destination and his tongue laps at the folds. Natasha arches her back in response to his ministrations. 

“Steve,” she moans as his mouth is on her pussy.

Her left hand reaches down to his hair and starts tugging at it. Her moans encouraged him as he continued to eat her out. 

“I can never get enough of the taste of you Tasha,” Steve presses a loving kiss on her folds.

His eyes zone in on the little nub peeking out and his tongue has a new target. Natasha arches her back as his tongue licks at her clit. The blonde manages to insert two fingers inside of her wet sex. Natasha had to bite her bottom lip as his fingers caress her walls. Steve begins to thrust his fingers in and out of her while he wraps his mouth around her clit. She cries out Steve’s name as she comes on his finger while some of her juices spill onto the sheets. Her body shivers slightly at the feel of his newly shaved cheeks. 

“You’re always so beautiful when you come love.”

A blush makes its way on Natasha’s face as he smiles at her with his glistening lips. Steve takes the rest of his clothes off and Natasha’s mouth waters at the sight of his hardened cock coming out from his boxer briefs. He takes his place between her legs once again and his cock rubbing against her folds. Steve rolls over so she’s on top and he’s on the bottom. 

“I want you to ride me, I want you to help me forget about everything that’s happened to us.” 

Natasha nods and kisses him hard, letting him know she wants the same thing as well. He steadies her hips as she takes hold of his cock and aligns it with her sex. She moans as she slowly sinks down on him. The Russian knows how big Steve feels whenever she’s on top, his cock stretching her and filling her up so deliciously. Looking down she meets his gaze, his gorgeous beautiful eyes look at her with love and hunger. She feels herself drowning in his blue eyes.

“Natasha,” his gentle voice calls out to her as he reaches to touch her face.

“I love you,” she smiles and begins to ride him.

Natasha revels in the way he looks at her. The way his eyes drink her in as she moves on top of him. Steve cups the back of her neck and pulls her down for a kiss and his hips thrusts up hard, making Natasha moan against his mouth. Natasha begins to ride him harder and faster as Steve bucks his hip with more strength. 

The super soldier rolls them over with him on top this time and adds more strength in his thrusts. Natasha arches her back and wraps her legs around his waist. The redhead moans her release, Steve stops as he begins to kiss her face with gentle kisses. Pulling out, Steve has Natasha on her hands and knees and the blonde gives a hard thrusts as he enters her from behind. 

“Fuck Natasha, you feel so tight like this.”

“Just for you Steve,” she grins over her shoulders and crosses her ankles, making her walls even tighter around his cock.

With a growl Steve starts to plow into her. All he can do is feel, smell and hear the woman underneath him. Her moans sounding like music to his ears. Just by being connected with her, Steve surrenders himself to her. He concentrates solely on his lover. Natasha allows herself to pleased by Steve, knowing if he focuses on her pleasure, the guilt eating them both up will go away. The Russian bares her soul to the man. He pulls her onto his lap, her back against his chest and she begins to do figure eights on his lap. 

Natasha reaches back and pulls her lover into a passionate induce kiss which has Steve in a haze. 

“Natasha, love you’re so beautiful,” he says in between kisses.

The redhead mews as his hand moves down and his thumb strokes her clit. Her nails biting into his neck as he fucks her and rubs the nub. Natasha can feel the flames igniting in her lower belly and her walls clamping around his cock. Both her hands play with her breasts, allowing herself to experience more pleasure. Natasha lays her head on his shoulder as she comes, her juices running down her legs. Steve holds her down on his lap as he comes deep inside her and his own juices spill down her legs and onto the sheets. Both lovers give each other slow and teasing kisses as they catch their breaths.

They both end up under the covers and Steve wraps his arms around Natasha, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. She relishes in the sound of his heartbeat. 

“Thank you Natasha.”

She looks up at him with confusion, “For what?”

“Just for being with me.”

Natasha gave him a smile and stroked his cheek. “I didn’t want you to be alone. And besides, I should thank you too...for also comforting me.”

The super soldier smiled back at her and gave Natasha a gentle kiss. Both lovers fell asleep in each others arms, helping keep their nightmares at bay. 


End file.
